


miscommunications

by 8bitheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, eiichi is everybody’s dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitheart/pseuds/8bitheart
Summary: why is shion leaving HEAVENS?
Relationships: Amakusa Shion/Mikado Nagi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a cute fluffy nagishion fic and then this happened lol  
> based off that one twitter post

When Eiichi comes home that day, the closet door is shut tight, Shion is nowhere to be found, and his soft sniffles can be heard behind it.

This happens often enough that Eiichi isn’t surprised, but that doesn’t make him any less concerned. Sighing, he knocks on the door. Shion doesn’t respond. “Shion?”

The closet door creaks open. Shion’s knees are pulled to his chest, his soft purple eyes sparkling with tears. “I’m leaving Heavens,” he mumbles.

“What?” Eiichi’s voice is sharp at first, but it softens when he notices how Shion flinches. He crouches down and reaches over to stroke Shion’s head. He tries again, in a gentler voice. “Why are you leaving Heavens, Shion?”

Shion sniffles again, then hands a folded-up piece of paper to him. “Nagi gave me this,” he whispers.

Eiichi unfolds the paper. A frown passes over his features when he sees the message hastily scrawled out in pink gel pen.

“Get out of my idol group,” it says, simply.

Eiichi sighs. “Did Nagi explain why he gave this to you?”

Shion shakes his head and wipes at his eyes. “No, he just handed it to me and ran off.”

“I see.” Eiichi bends down again and gives Shion’s soft, cloudy hair a playful ruffle. “I’ll talk to him about it. But if I were you, I wouldn’t let just one unkind message convince you to quit Heavens. The decision is ultimately yours, but we would all really miss you.”

“Nagi wouldn’t,” Shion grumbles.

“I doubt he means that,” Eiichi responds. “I’m going to go talk to him now, if that’s okay.”

When Shion nods, Eiichi offers him one last kind smile, then stands back up and closes the door once again.

* * *

“Nagi, I need to talk to you.”

Nagi looks up from his phone. “If it’s about the fact that I ate the last of the Froot Loops-”

“No, it’s-” Eiichi pauses, then frowns. “… No, it’s not that, but we’ll get to that later.” When Nagi looks at him expectantly, Eiichi sighs. “It’s about Shion.”

Nagi’s eyebrow twitches. “What did Shion tell you?”

“Shion told me he was planning on leaving Heavens. And he said it was because you-” He unfolds the note, thrusting it into Nagi’s face for emphasis. “- gave him _this._ ”

Nagi’s face falls for a second; then his cheeks bloom into bright pink. “Oh my God, I didn’t think he’d take it _literally_!” he groans. Then, he points to Van. “It was all _Van’s_ idea, take it up with him!”

“Van?” Eiichi turns to the aforementioned man, who has stopped dead in his tracks while making himself a coffee and is looking between the other two in horror. “Have you been encouraging Nagi to bully Shion?”

“What!? Lemme see that!” Van snatches the paper from Eiichi. His face pales when he reads it. “Geez, Nagi, when I told ya t’ write Shii-chan a letter, this is _not_ what I meant!”

“Letter?” Eiichi looks between the two.

Van looks pointedly at Nagi. Realizing he’s not getting out of this one, Nagi sighs, rubbing at his arm and bashfully looking towards the floor. “Lately I’ve been feeling… weird around Shion. Like, whenever he cuddles me or gets really close, my hands start to feel really sweaty and my face gets all hot and my heart starts to pound really hard and fast in my chest like it’s about to explode. And I didn’t know what to do about it, so I asked Van, who said I should write him a letter.”

“Yeah, I said you should write ‘im a letter tellin’ ‘im how ya feel! Not tell ‘im t’ _leave the group_! Nagi-chan, ya know how sensitive Shii-chan is an’ how he was pro’lly gunna take that note _very_ personally,” Van scolds him.

“But what do you mean, _how I feel_!” Nagi snaps. “The way he makes me feel is… weird! I don’t like having sweaty hands or feeling like I’m gonna pass out! And if Shion was gone, I wouldn’t have that problem anymore.” He crosses his arms over his chest as if he’s just said the most correct thing in the world.

Meanwhile, Eiichi just smiles knowingly. He places a hand against Nagi’s back. “Nagi, I think I know what’s happening.”

Nagi looks up at him. “Hm?”

“I think you have a crush on Shion.”

Nagi turns an incredible shade of red. “Huh!? I-I can’t have a crush on him! No way! That doesn’t… doesn’t make any…” His pupils dilate, and then he groans and hits his head against the table. “Oh God, it makes perfect sense.”

Eiichi chuckles lightly and rubs his back again. “Alright, how about this. I want you to write an apology letter to Shion. _But_ , Van and I will help you write it. And after it’s done, we’ll help you write another one. One where you tell him how you really feel.”

Nagi lifts his head. “Really?”

“Sure!” Van grins. “You’re gunna have Shii-chan grovelin’ by yer feet in no time.”

Eiichi frowns. “Okay, I don’t know if you should say things like _that_ , Van.”

Van shrugs. “Aw, c’mon! I’m jus’ tryin’ t’ give the kid some encouragement.”

“Oh, because your encouragement worked _so_ well last time.”

“Hey! How was I s’posed t’ know he’d write _that_?”

“You guys aren’t helping!” Nagi groans.

“Alright, alright.” Eiichi sits down next to him. “Let’s go over what you wanna say, okay?”


End file.
